Precursors
The '''Precursors' are an ancient race of ottsels and the central deities of the series' setting. Due to the Precursors being small, rodent-like ottsels, they fabricated a mythos of large, god-like creatures made of Precursor metal, humanoid in stature with insectoid heads, large round eyes, and a proboscis extending below their jaw. This was perceived as the Precursor race for most of history before their discovery by Jak and Daxter towards the later parts of Jak 3, in which they were revealed as ottsels, though still retained the trait of being the "most powerful beings in the universe." Although all known Precursors are ottsels and all known ottsels are Precursors, it is unknown if all ottsels are necessarily in effect Precursors. History Early history In the games' mythology, the Precursors created Jak's planet, apparently as well as many others. They created and used a substance called eco to create many of the world's environments, as well as Precursor metal which they used to create artifacts of large pillars, constructs, and other massive structures, which outlasted and predated all artifacts known to humans during the series' events, and were referred to as Precursor artifacts. At some point early in the Precursor civilization, the Precursors were opposed by the Hora-Quan and the Dark Makers (when they were opposed by which and in what order remains largely unknown). It is revealed that the Dark Makers were actually once Precursors, but were corrupted by the uncontrollable dark matter known as dark eco. The Hora-Quan were a biomechanical alien race which was said to have wiped out most Precursor civilization and ruled the universe unopposed. When the Precursors created Jak's planet, they created an eco core which stabilized the distribution of eco in the world, and they also built the Planetary Defense System, which was a massive weapon powered by eco crystals, should the threat of the Dark Makers approach. At some point during the creation of Jak's planet, the Precursors stopped building at the Brink, and fled to the Precursor core so they could manage the Planetary Defense System. They left behind various artifacts and relics, including oracles and idols which they used to communicate with the world's inhabitants, particularly Jak. ''The Precursor Legacy'' During the time of ''The Precursor Legacy, the Precursor's origin and discovery of their secrets through Precursor artifacts was a major theme. Precursor artifacts and relics could be found all over the world's environment, and clusters of eco were plentiful, as well as ancient Precursor pipelines which would freely release eco out into the world through exit points known as eco vents. There were numerous locations littered with Precursor technology such as Forbidden Temple, Misty Island, lost Precursor city, Precursor Basin, Snowy Mountain, and others. The Precursors themselves were not really prominent during this game, although they did speak to Jak through the use of oracles. These oracles would task Jak with bringing them a certain amount of Precursor orbs in exchange for power cells. They would also speak prophetic deliverance and introductions hinting towards the games' plot. ''Jak II'' Similar to the first game, an oracle could be found, and would task Jak now with bringing the skull gems of metal heads (what the Precursors refer to as the hora-quan) in exchange for control over dark powers. Another feature to the Precursors was revealed in this game, and that was the apparent ancient connection with Mar, an ancient and legendary warrior said to have founded Haven City and built the massive weapon intended to destroy the Metal Head nest. His massive weapon could only be powered by the last Precursor Stone, an apparent egg said to contain one of the last Precursors. Towards the end of the game, the Precursor Stone was activated by "the kid" (younger Jak before his purity was defiled by dark eco experiments) and a ghostly Precursor figure was released and traveled through the active rift gate for the "ancient race to begin again." ''Jak 3'' During Jak 3, an even higher proliferation of oracles were revealed, as well as Precursor Monks who studied and worshiped the Precursors in their Monk Temple. Precursor technology was much more prominent during this time than in Jak II, as the catacombs were finally discovered, which were ancient high speed tunnels leading to the Precursor core, where the last Precursors were said to be located, as well as the Planetary Defense weapon. The Dark Makers approached Jak's planet during this game, so the Precursors' assistance, prominence, discovery and eventual appearance during this game became expedient. More Precursor projections similar to what emerged from the Precursor Stone in Jak II appeared, and now gave Jak the use of light powers as well as dark powers. Before the Precursors were finally shown and revealed, Seem made a vague, though interesting implication of their physical appearance when Seem revealed that Daxter carried the color of the "creators". Towards the end of the game, when Jak, Daxter, and Veger arrived at the Precursor core, an off-screen squabble caused the door to the core to open, revealing three ottsels: Ottsel Leader, Ottsel Surfer, and Ottsel Dummy. At first it is perceived the ottsels were "defiling" such pure Precursor technology, though after Veger was pinned up by the Ottsel Leader's staff, it is revealed the ottsels were in fact Precursors. The Ottsel Leader explained that they "fluffed up the myth a bit" to be revered and worshiped as gods instead of as rodents, as they still remained the most powerful beings in the universe. Eventually the three Precursors left Jak's planet after the threat of the Dark Makers was diffused by Jak. They took off in a space shuttle, where they then offered Jak to come along, though he apparently declined. Overview Characteristics To hide their true forms as ottsels, the Precursors created the myth that were large humanoid figures with a round head and insectoid eyes, and a large proboscis extending from their jaw which was used sometimes as a weapon or dispenser of eco. Due to their vast powers over eco, they can produce eco in places there was once none, though this ability is seen only where eco is already made (the eco core), and they can imbue people with the power of eco. They can also turn people into ottsels like themselves and detain people, as seen when Veger tried to question the Precursors' power, and even create clothing for those they turn into ottsels. Society The exact society of the Precursors remains unknown. The only Precursors seen in the series were the three ottsels, and it was made apparent there were more. They created various scripts, one of which was used heavily throughout the series known as the Precursor alphabet. Technology Weapons The Precursors were revered and fascinated by for their wide range of artifacts, though there is only one well-known weapon and that is the Precursor robot; a massive weapon, armed with lasers, missiles, bombs and an incredible endurance. There are other Precursor weapons however, an example being the dark eco canister, the very first artifact seen in the series. Furthermore, they had the Planetary Defense System, which was powerful enough to destroy the Dark Maker ship, though they only constructed one of these. Vehicles The only seen Precursor vehicles seen are the Catacombs rail rider, and the space shuttle. They mostly used teleport gates to get around, and possibly other methods; it can be presumed they have networks of teleport gates in which to get around. They also use rift gates, which can be seen to travel in time, although all of these known to humans have been destroyed. Devices Well-known devices are the teleport gates, power cells, precursor orbs, and Precursor staffs. Perhaps the most story-relevant device is the rift gate, the time-travel device that brought Jak, Daxter, Samos Hagai, and Keira to the future (and a younger Jak back to the past). Aside from these there's also the oracles, used to communicate with the world's inhabitants. References Category:Precursors